


Warmth

by foggynite



Category: Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Episode Related, Humor, M/M, Making Out, Morpher censorship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 18:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggynite/pseuds/foggynite
Summary: Cam said his amulet warms up when something good happens...
Relationships: Hunter Bradley/Cameron Watanabe
Kudos: 3





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 7/29/04.
> 
> Original notes: So in “Storm Before the Calm Part 1,” Cam’s amulet gets all frosty around the evil abyss thing and Sensei asks if it’s ever happened before. Cam says that it’s only gotten warm a few times when “something good’ happens. So of course I had to perv on that.

“Oh sh—oot!” The Crimson Morpher’s censor kicked in just as Hunter kicked Cam off the bed.

“What?” Cam demanded, landing on his backside with his pants unbuttoned. After a second, though, he hurriedly clawed at his bare chest. “Oh fu—dge!”

Ripping off his Samurai amulet, he held it up in the darkened room. He and Hunter exchanged disbelieving glances in the glowing red light. Hunter grimaced and rubbed the welt developing on his chest.

“What was the he—ck was that?” He growled, peering at the amulet suspiciously.

“I don’t know. It’s never done it before,” Cam said with a frown. His voice was laced with curiosity and Hunter knew that meant he’d be headed back to Ninja Ops to run tests. The Green Ranger was already searching for his hastily discarded shirt, so Hunter just sighed and flopped onto the rumpled sheets of his bed. At least that drew Cam’s attention back to his half-naked form.

“Um, I should—“ Cam started ruefully, but Hunter just waved him off.

“Go on.” He stretched his arms up, cradling his head so he could watch Cam easier. “It’s cool. Go geek. Blake’s going on some camping trip with Tori’s family in a few weeks. We should have the place to ourselves again then.”

He resisted the urge to smile when Cam’s movements faltered. The samurai looked at the now dormant amulet hanging innocently from his left hand, then the t-shirt in his right. Then he looked at Hunter laid out across the bed. The Crimson Ranger stretched a little bit more, flexing his abdomen, and drew one knee up to accentuate the fact that his cargo pants were gaping open.

Cam looked at the quiet amulet again, and then at Hunter. “Well, whatever that was seems to have stopped, so I guess I can hold off on examining it until the morning…”

His voice was pained, and Hunter knew it had to kill him to ignore a puzzle. But Cam walked over to Hunter’s night stand anyway and gently placed the amulet next to his glasses.

“How’s your chest?” The samurai remembered to ask.

Hunter rolled his eyes and pulled the t-shirt from Cam’s lax grip, tugging on his wrist. “It stings but I’ll let you kiss it better.”

Cam smirked at the sarcasm and just pushed Hunter back onto the bed. The amulet glowed warmly from its new spot, but neither ranger noticed.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr


End file.
